Triclops
Tri-clops Attributes: INT 2d6 MNT 2d6+5 STR 3d6+3 DEX 3d6+3 STM 2d6+5 SPD 3d6+3 HP: STMx8+15/level KI: MNTx15+25/level Choose one power at level 3 and one for each level after Special 1.The Triclops's third eye gives him many advantages. He is always +2 to strike and dodge, he can also distinguish between Zanzoken images which cancels out the bonus. His Third eye cannot be blinded by taiyoken and therfore he retains the +2 even when blind. His own Taiyoken also blinds an opponent for 3 actions, instead of 2. Also, eye beams do 5d6 damage +3d6 per level. 2. Triclops have the ability to re-grow limbs. It costs nothing and takes one day no matter what the size. Note that the head is not a limb! 3. Begin with a school of technique 4. After each level, a Triclops gains 20 points to add to any attribute except INT. 5. Triclops start with the Improved Split form technique and gain Improved Tri-form at level 3 if not already learned. Using multi forms are a triclops's specialty and therefore, they are superior when using them. If your Ki Invent has Combinatation added to it, all of your forms may fire it at once, this includes Quad-form. Each form must pay the cost of the blast though. 6. Improved Split Form: Takes one action to perform and makes two identical fighters. First divide all attributes by 3, and then add that to half the regular attribute. Divide ki and HP by 2. Determine attacks by dividing each of their DEX by 10. This costs 2 STM. Both duplicates act on the same action, with only one initiative between the two. If they attack the same person, they gain a +2 to strike with HtH attacks, and +3 to strike with ki attacks. 7. Improved Tri Form: This amazing technique allows the character to split into three separate entities to allow for greater chances in battle. Each of the three produced has 60% of the original character's attributes excluding INT and MNT, which remain the same. HP is 60% as well as Ki. This costs 5 STM points. Determine attacks by dividing each of their DEX by 10. If they attack the same person, they gain a +3 to strike with HtH attacks, and +4 to strike with ki attacks. If two of them attack the same person, the use the same rules as Improved Split Form. 8. Gains +10% to all stats when LPed. Unique Powers: 1. Quadrasplit technique: This amazing technique allows the Triclops to split into four separate entities to allow for greater chances in battle. Each of the four triclops produced have 40% of the original Triclops'attributes excluding INT, and MNT which remain the same. HP is 40% as well as Ki. This costs 6 STM points and takes 1 action. If they attack the same person, they gain a +5 to strike with HtH attacks, and +6 to strike with ki attacks. Use Improved Split Form and Improved Tri Form rules where they apply. 2. Improved Quadrasplit: A triclops can also recombine 4 of his forms back into 2 at the cost of another 2 STM and 1 action. Both fighters then have 80% of the originals attributes (except INT and MNT) as well as 80% HP and KI! This is automatically learned at level 6. The Triclops learns to recombine into 2 more powerful fighters at level 8. If they attack the same person, they gain a +2 to strike with HtH attacks, and +3 to strike with ki attacks. 2. Four-Arms: Just as the name implies, it is a tri-clops ability to grow two extra arms, giving them a varity of bonuses. The tri-clops may punch twice per round, and carry up to 4 weapons. Both punches are +2 to strike, and each of the additional weapons are at a -6 to strike. These arms give them an additional +20% to STR while they exist. This skill costs 100 ki and 10 STM to use. It last for the user's level*3 in rounds, and can be used only twice per battle. Cannot be picked until level 3.